666 Trihexa
by Raptorz
Summary: Todo... Todo este mundo...¿Es una mentira? una convinación de anteriores mundos... como... ¿Como es posible Multi Crossover NaruHarem
1. chapter 1

No soy dueño de ningun anime que este en este fic.

 **Sus personages pertenecen asus respectivos creadores no ami.** **Solo estoy utilisando sus conceptos para entretener.**


	2. Prologo

Diálogos

"Personaje hablando"

"Personaje pensando"

"Dragón hablando"

"Dragón Pensando"

Xxxxxxxx Cambio de escena

"Hermano...esto que es?" un joven de cabello color negro largo y lacio pregunto, el estaba usando una armadura color blanca con detalles dorados y una cruz en centro preguntó a la persona que estaba a su lado.

"No lo se" el respondió, el tenia el cabello largo negro que le llegaba hasta la cintura, a diferencia de la persona a su lado su cabello estaba puntiagudo, el estaba usando lo mismo que la persona a su lado.

Frente a ellos una especie de construcciones al rededor de un objeto, el objeto tenia una forma triangular.

Ellos se acercaron cautelosamente a el objeto, ya estando cerca de aquel objeto lograron ver unos números alrededor de aquellos números letras que no podían entender, los números son 666.

Se miraron entre si y asintieron, sus manos comenzaron a acercarse mas a el objeto, cuando al fin sus manos hicieron contacto con ese objeto fueron rodeados por una sensación indescriptible para luego caer de espaldas pesadamente.

"Debemos informar a padre" el hombre de cabello lacio hablo

"Si..." el respondió distante.

Xxxxxxx

"Oye idiota quitate de ese lugar" un joven hablo, el tenia un uniforme de futbol con un balon de futbol en la mano "No me escuchaste dije que te quitaras" el volvio a hablar para posteriormente lanzar su balon en direccion a un almuerzo frente a el.

A la persona que le pertenecia este almuerzo estaba frente a el, el tenia el cabello rubio lacio con un fleco que tapaba su lente y ojo derecho, el estaba usando una chamarra color roja y los pantalones del uniforme de la academia Kuoh.

El simplemente se levanto y recogio el toper donde anteriormente se encontraba su almuerzo.

" _Vaya dia, eh"_ el penzo mientras caminaba en direccion a su salon de clases

xxxxxxxxx666xxxxxxx

" **Por que no solo los golpeas para que sepan quien manda** Naruto" una voz hablo desde el collar de el rubio

"No es tan facil, Rem"

 **"Oh, claro que es facil solo cierras los puños y los dirijes hasia su rostro y listo"** la voz dijo con un tono burlesco

"No me refiero a eso, me refiero a qu-" el fue interrumpido por unos pasos detras de el.

"Es extraño juro a ver escuchado oir otra voz" una joven de cabello corto negro dijo.

"S-Shitori-san y-yo solo estaba hablando por telefono"

"Ya veo" Souna Shitori es una joven de cabello negro y corto, y de ojos Violetas. Ella lleva un par de gafas de color rojo y el uniforma escolar distintivo de las chicas de la Academia Kuoh. Desconocido para casi todos los estudiantes de esta academia ella es un demonio de Nombre Sona Sitri heredera de el clan sitri, ademas de ser la presidenta estudiantil. "Aunque creo que no es bueno que use el telefono celular en la escuela, Uzumaki-san"

"L-Lo siento Shitori-san era algo muy importante" el respondio

"Ya veo, bueno venia para darle esto" ella dijo dandole una hoja

"Que es esto?" el pregunto con una seja levantada

"Es una invitacion para unirce a el consejo estudiantil" sona le respondio

"Yo lo siento pero-" Naruto comenzo a decir siendo interrumpido

"Quedeselo Uzumaki-san tal vez cambie de opinion" sona dijo dando media vuelta comenzando a retirarce.

"Q-que hize para merecer esto" el se quejo

xxxxxxx

Naruto ahora mismo se encontraba pratullando la ciudad de kuoh... el simplemente queria tener una vida normal, con una esposa normal y una familia normal... pero no... el destino no lo queria asi... Dios no lo queria asi, hace apenas unos 10 años su memoria se habia ido... con esto diversos acontecimientos... segun por lo que sabia se encontraba en una mision... asesinar a una niña, no lo recordaba en lo mas minimo, no recordaba el rostro de aquella niña, o siquira si la asesino o no, o bueno eso sabian sus compañeros... La realidad era que el mismo habia borrado su memoria para salvar a la pequeña.

Como lo sabia? Rem le habia contado todo, acerca de el plan que el mismo habia echo...

Despues de eso habia entrado en la ciudad de Kuoh y tenia una vida tranquila... eso hasta que le informaron que las herederas Gremory y Sitri entráron en la ciudad.

Desde ahi su vida fue... problematica.

Ademas de que se sentia extraño... sentia como si lo estuvieran vigilando en todo momento... no solo en la escuela si no que en su casa e incluso cuando se duchaba, eso le daba escalofrios.

Pero bueno esta era su vida que se le va hacer...

xxxxxxxAtras en el tiempoxxxxxxxxxx

En una gran sala por asi llamarlo se encontraba un trono, en ese trono sentado estaba un hombre no podia verse la cara lla que una extraña luz la cubria, el tenia una armadura color blanca con detalles dorados.

"Madara, Hashirama hijos mios que han encontrado tras su busqueda" el hombre pregunto con vondad irradiando de cada palabra

"Hemos encontrado un objeto peligroso padre" uno de ellos contesto para despues unas alas blancas salieran de su armadura

"Podrias describirme aquel objeto por favor Hashirama"

"Tenia forma de un triangulo, en el centro tenia los numeros 666 y alrededor habia escritos que Madara y yo no deciframos"

"Llevenme a aquel objeto de inmediato por favor" el hombre dijo levantandose de su asiento.

Ambos abrieron los ojos en shock "Pisaras el mundo humano padre" lo dos digeron a el unisono

"Si... de echo sera mejor que descances madara te noto algo cansado"

Madara iba a replicar pero era verdad estaba cansado y no lo negaria...

xxxxxxx

Madara se encontraba ahora mismo caminando tranquilamente para poder descansar pero se detuvo al escuchar dos gritos...

"!ONEE-SAMA¡" fueron los gritos que escucho

"Lucifer-kun Gabriel-chan Metatron-kun Michael-kun que tal" Madara los saludo

"Vamos cuentame cuentame como es la tierra"

"Luego les contare por ahora me ire a descansar" el dijo desapareciendo antes de que pudieran replicar

xxxxxx

Sueño de Madara

Podemos ver a Madara parado en sima de lo que parecia ser agua pero lo que llamaba la atencion eran sus ojos los antes color negro ahora eran rojos con tres comillas

"Quieres poder?... yo puedo dartelo" una voz hablo

"Quien... quien eres?"

"Puedes llamarme Trihexa" unos ojos color rojo brillaron en la oscuridad

xxxxxxxxxxdndxxxxx


	3. Capitulo l

Disclamer: Primer Cap

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Personage hablando"

"Personage Hablando"

"Dragon Hablando"

"Dragon pensando"

xxxxx

Naruto en este momento se sentia realmente como un idiota... asu lado derecho estaba su "Amigo" es un hombre de una estatura alta de ojos color violeta su cabello es de color negro salvo en la parte de adelante que lleva el color amarillo. También lleva un traje Kimono de color cafe claro y barba.

"Entonces como te decia, yo le empece a chupar los pezones y lue-" fue interrumpido por Naruto

"!Idiota! por tu culpa todos nos observan" Naruto le dijo a el hombre asiendo que este gire su cabeza

"Oye oye pero nadie nos esta observando... bien como te decia despues de chuparle los pezones comenze a...

xx30 min despuesxxx

"Y asi es como me converti en lo que soy ahora" el hombre dijo con orgullo

Por otro lado naruto se encontraba mirando a la nada... _"Como llegamos a esta conversasion"_ Naruto penso para luego sacudir sus pensamientos "(Tos) bien ahora podrias decirme por que mandaste a Reynare a vigilar a ese chico, Azacel"

"Oh es cierto, bueno ese chico tiene la booster gear es por eso que la envie a vigilar, envie los papeles de solucitud y aceptaron" el hombre de nombre azazel respondio.

"Como sabes que es la booster gear y no otra longinous, es probable que sea otra"

"No tiene una aura fuerte parecida a la de Vali pero en menor escala ya que no ha sido activada"

"Ya veo... oye hablando de Vali que ha sido de el?"

"Bueno lo de siempre en realidad, aunque anda un poco extraño ultimamente... Y tanbien esta Kokabiel..." azazel fruncio el señi

"Que pasa con el?" naruto pregunto

"Ha desertado" el respondio

"No es una sorpresa" naruto dijo "Temo lo que pience hacer... sera mejor que informes a los demas lideres... Kokabiel es alguien que esta dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por probocar una guerra"

"Lo se... e intentare hacerlo"

"Le informare a Rise sobre esto..."

"Gracias... bueno es hora de irme... nos vemos luego" Azazel se despidio

"Wow eso fue rapido..." naruto murmuro mientras eataba impresionado de la manera que azazel se fue

"Señor su cuenta" una mesera le entrego la cuenta a naruto.

"Hijo de pu-"

xxxxxxxx666xxxxxxxx

en un lugar en el cielo una mujer extremadamente hermosa con cabello rubio rizado y una figura voluptuosa se encontraba mirando en una especie de Television lo que nuestro protagonista rubio estaba observando... una mano la tenia en su boca soltando risitas, a lado de ella un muñeco chibi de Naruto...

"Gabriel que estas... haciendo..." un hombre apuesto, con largo cabello rubio y ojos verdes entro a el lugar.

"Michael onee-sama, yo solo estaba" ella comenzo a balbusear con un sonrojo grande "Estaba... investigando si investigando"

"Que investigas si se puede saber"

"Etto... angeles caidos si... nuestros hermanos caidos tienen problemas... al parecer kokabiel-san los traisiono y planea algo que no se que es.,."

"Ya veo... Oye que esa persona no es la de tu peluche?"

"Oh oh si asi es... Su nombre es Uzumaki Naruto-sama" ella dijo con estrellas en sus ojos

"Ya ya veo... Informare a Metatron Onee-Sama de esto"

Acto seguido se fue de aquella habitacion

xxxxxxxx

Naruto en este momento se sentia como un acosador... estaba literalmente espiando a una "pareja" que se encontraba justo en el parque...

"Gracias Issei-kun por esta cita me la pase muy bien" la chica tenia el cabello negro largo hasta sus caderas y los ojos de color violeta.

Su atuendo consistía en un vestido corto de color negro, con una pequeña chaqueta violeta clara,

"N-n o hay problema Yuuma-chan haria lo que fuera por volver a repetirlo" el chico de nombre issei declaro

"Lo que sea?" issei asintio "Moririas por mi?"

En ese momento Naruto supo que algo andaba mal...

xxxx

Naruto entro asu casa en este momento iba vestido con un abrigo de color oscuro que además de llevar una especie de pequeña capa tenía pelo en la parte de los hombros cubriéndolos completamente. Además llevaba una máscara de Dragon y su cabello era color negro

Miro asia su cosina y ahi lo encontro... un humeante y delicioso plato de ramen en su mesa..

Esto no ocurria muy a menudo solo cuandod hacia algo muy bueno y en su cumpleaños...

Realmente le gustaba este ramen y no le molestaba en lo absoluto que entraran a su casa... Cualquier persona que le regale un ramen tan exquisito era bien bienvenido a su casa... Tomo unos palillos y comenzó a comer lentamente degustando su sabor en cada bocado de este.

"Yo" la voz de Azazel se escucho por la casa

"Toca la puerta antes de entrar, idiota" Naruto dijo con la boca llena

"Uh que estas comiendo" azazel se acerco para verlo "Wow eso se ve bien" azazel dijo para tomar unos palillos y acercarlos a el cuenco de ramen ... Azazel paro en seco al sentir una intención asesina dirigida Asia el.

"No lo toques" naruto dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

"T-tranquilo no lo pensaba hacer" respondió con una sonrisa tímida

"Que bueno... Si no lo hicieras tendría que matarte" naruto le dijo mirándolo

"Ya ya veo pero a eso no vine en realidad"

"entonces a que viniste?" pregunto

"La hermana de Sirzech convirtió a el serkyuutei en un demonio y sirviente" azazel menciono.

"No responde mi pregunta"

"Estaré En estos lares por un tiempo vigilando por lo cual me veras mas"

"Maldición" naruto susurro

Xxxxxxx

"El... Mataría por mi comida" Gabriel dijo con los ojos muy abiertos y un sonrojo en su cara "Mataría... A un líder de facción solo por mi" ella repitió eso en su cabeza.


	4. Capther 4

Descarga de derechos: Cap 1

xxxxxxx

"Personage Hablando"

" _Personage Pensando"_

" ** _Dragon Pensando_**

 **Dragon Hablando** "

xxxxxxxcc

El día de Naruto no podía ir peor... había tenido que observar a la asesina de el chico de la sacred Gear... Pero ese no era ese..El

problema era que en este momento el grupo que estaba vigilando se encontraba en una reunión con kokabiel...al parecer varios ángeles caídos se fueron con el caído traicionando a azazel... Por otro lado estaba Reynare y junto a ella dos compañeras caídas.

Una mujer alta con unos voluptuosos pechos y una figura delgada Tenía el pelo largo con un color azul marino, sobreponiéndosele en el ojo derecho y ocultando el color de sus marrones ojos. Su atuendo consiste en una gabardina abierta de un color Violeta oscuro, con el cuello de las solapas abierto, una Minifalda oscura que hacía juego con los zapatos de tacón alto negros. También lleva un collar de oro alrededor del cuello.

Asu lado ttelt era una chica con el pelo rubio peinado en twintails y ojos azules

Llevaba unatuendoGotico loli que consistía en un vestido negro de Lolita con volantes blancos, un gran lazo negro en el frente y una joya verde incrustada en el cuello, calcetines blancos hasta el muslo y zapatos negros.Ella también llevaba un gran lazo negro en la parte superior de su cabello

Ellas eran Kalawarner y Mittlet que en este momento se encontraban bastante nerviosas, Frente a ellos estaba Kokabiel...

Kokabiel Tiene el pelo oscuro y largo, ojos rojos, orejas puntiagudas, frente amplia, su boca muestra un juego de dientes triangulares y tiene una vestimenta negra en forma de tunica.

Atras de el un grupo de angeles Caidos.

"Veo que cumpliste tu misión de matar a el chico, Reynare" Kokabiel hablo, su voz asiendo eco en las paredes de el lugar donde se encontraban.

"Si, Kokabiel-sama, hize lo que me ordeno" Raynare respondio

"Tengo una nueva mision para ustedes... tendran que extraer la sacred gear de una monja" Kokabiel hablo

"Una monja?..."

"...Si la sacred gear de esta monja es Twilight Healing... Podria ayudar bastante a Grigori" Kokabiel hablo

"Pero no eso seria algo peligroso? ¿Como algo para provocar a el cielo a una dispu-" no pudo terminar de hablar cuando Kokabiel la tomo por el cuello asfixiándola.

"Dudas de nosotros acaso... Quieres que te enseñe a hacer lo que te digo sin peros? EH dime Reynare ¡Lo quieres!" Kokabiel dijo de manera violenta, asiendo que la caída niegue con la cabeza como pudo para luego caer jadeando por aire.

"La monja llegara en dos semanas estará en el aeropuerto... No lo Arruines"

Y con eso kokabiel se fue junto con los demás.

Las dos caídas se acercaron a Reynare

"Estas bien?" Kalawarner pregunto aunque su voz era indiferente podía oír una pizca de preocupación en ella

"Kokabiel-sama se excedió" Mittlet hablo con un seño fruncido

"Estoy bien... Solo... Solo necesito un poco de aire" Reynare hablo

xxxxx

"Entrenamiento?" naruto dijo en voz alta

 **"Asi es** " el dragon respondio

Había regresado después de que todo se había calmado y su "inquilino" le había sugerido entrenar...

"Así es entrenar" el collar que traía en su cuello brillo en verde cuando el dragón hablo

"¿Por que debería? Digo después de todo solo son ángeles caídos de rango bajo" naruto contesto quitándose la mascara para luego tumbarse en el sillón

"Se acercan días obscuros, Naruto... Puedo sentirlo"

"Bien pero... Y la escuela no puedo faltar" Naruto contesto

"Bah simplemente pide unas semanas a la directora seguramente te las dará"

"¿Cuantas?"

"Ocho"

"NO"

"seis?"

"No"

"Cuatro"

"Para que cuatro?" Naruto pregunto con curiosidad

"Dos semanas de entrenamiento físico uno mental y uno de descanso"

"Veré que puedo hacer"

Xxxxxxxxxx666xxxxxxxxxxxX

"Entonces... Uzumaki-kun por que esta pidiendo un mes de permisos para faltar" el director hablo el era un hombre mayor con un traje color vino y una corbata azul marino

"O-o-o b-bueno y-yo tengo que... ¡Resolver un asunto familiar si eso es!" naruto respondió

"Oh bueno si es eso así sienta se libre de faltar"

"Gracias" y así naruto se fue de la oficina

Xxxxxxxxx666xxxxxxxxX

Naruto se encontraba de camino hasia la salida de la academia Kuoh realmente esperaba este entrenamiento.

"Uzumaki-san" la voz de sona sitri se escuchó en cámara lenta

"S-s-Shitori-san" naruto dijo con falso nerviosismo

"Uzumaki-san, que haces fuera de clases?,¿No sera que planeas saltarla?"

"N-no solicite un permiso para faltar por un mes" Naruto le informo asiendo que sus ojos se abrieran sorprendidos

"Por que tanto tiempo si se puede saber?" Sona pregunto con curiosidad

"O-oh e-esto ¡Mi hermana! Si mi hermana esta enferma y tengo que ir a verla en el extranjero" Naruto mintió

"Oh ya veo bueno entonces no te molesto mas" Sona dijo apartándose de el camino de Naruto... Ella sabia que era tener una hermana... Ella se estremeció al recordarlo.

xxxxx

 _"Donde esta exactamente el lugar del que hablabas hace un rato?" Naruto pregunto al aire cualquiera que pasase por ese lugar pensaría que estaba loco... No muy alejado de la realidad_

 _En este momento el se encontraba en lo mas profundo de un bosque... No sabia que hubiera un lugar donde pudiera entrenar en este bosque..._

 _"Oh ya lo veraz" su inquilino dijo con burla._

 _"Lo que digas" Naruto respondió mientras ignoraba el brillo de su collar_

 _Xxxxxxxx_

 _En lo alto de una montaña un hombre-joven se encontraba... El aire pegando contra su rostro mientras sus mechones color rosa grisáceo se sacudían... Sus ojos son color negro y esta usando una túnica color negro con cuello alto, envolviendo su pecho una toga color blanco._

 _"Están... Están aquí" el hombre joven hablo al parecer a nadie en especifico._

 _"Quien esta aquí?" una voz suave de una chica._

 _Parecia tener 15-16 años... Ella tiene el cabello color azul dividido en dos coletas a ambos lados de su cara que llegan hasta sus muslos esta usando una blusa color roja obscura que tapa su cofre de tamaño promedio, y lleva una falda que llega un poco mas arriba de sus rodillas._

 _El hombre simplemente se volteo hacia la derecha donde un resplandor verde surgió... De el salio Naruto_

 _"Joder rem di me con anticipación cuando agas eso de nuevo" Naruto dijo tan balanceándose_

 _"A-am e-esto" la chica de cabello azul se acercó a Naruto tímidamente_

 _"O-oh lo siento yo-" Naruto fue interrumpido por el chico de cabello rosado_

 _"A pasado tiempo, Rem" el hombre joven hablo a el collar_

 _"Lo mismo digo Natsu... Dime Wendy-chan podrías mostrarle a Naruto este lugar por favor" el collar hablo mientras Naruto lo entregaba a el conocido Natsu_

 _"C-claro que si rem-sama!... Sigue a Naruto-san" La conocida wendy hablo energéticamente mientras arrastraba a Naruto_

 _"Por que lo trajiste a este sitio" natsu hablo mientras miraba a ambos jóvenes desaparecer._

 _"El tendrá la lacrima dentro suyo" el collar respondió_

 _"Estas seguro?... El ultimo usuario de esa lacrima se volvió loco y aniquilo casi por completo a los dragones... Y mi padre" el hablo apretando los dientes._

 _"Para eso estaré yo... Lo guiaré por el buen camino" rem hablo tranquilamente_

 _Natsu se burlo "No pudiste salvar a nadie antes ¿Crees que ahora podrás?"_

 _"Salve a dos person-" fui interrumpido por natsu_

 _"No salvaste a nadie" natsu apretó los dientes "Erza y Juvia no son lo mismo" Natsu estallo en ira "!LA ERZA QUE CONOCÍ ERA MANDONA GRUÑONA Y MUCHAS OTRAS COSAS Y ADEMÁS TENIA EL CABELLO ESCARLATA NO CASTAÑO! ¡Y JUVIA ELLA ERA UNA ACOSADORA PROFESIONAL QUE SIEMBRE ESPIABA A GRAY NO UNA ESTUDIANTE INOCENTE!" Natsu éxploto mientras se alejaba_


End file.
